Lauren Valentine
}} Lauren Valentine is the daughter of Leo Valentine and his mistress Valerie Holden. She is also the sister of Danny Valentine, and the half-sister of Calvin, Sonny and Sasha Valentine. Biography Arrival Lauren arrived in the village with her mother and brother. Valerie left them at the Valentine family's home and demanded that Leo looked after them whilst she sorted out her housing problem. Calvin & Sasha were unaware of Lauren and Danny's existence, and until Lauren calls Leo "dad", they hadn't known that Leo had been leading a double-life. Lauren and Sasha initially didn't get on but when Jamie Fletcher tried to win Sasha back with a song he wrote for her, Lauren helped Fletch improve it. However, Sasha laughed at the song and kicked Fletch out. When Valerie decided to stay in Greece, Lauren and Danny were prepared to join her, however, the two decided to remain in Hollyoaks. Kidnap accusation At the beginning of 2008, Valerie returned from Greece. Lauren wanted nothing to do with her due to Valerie abandoning her and Danny, but Valerie persuaded Danny and Leo to give her another chance and let her stay in the Valentine house until she could get back on her feet. Tom Cunningham was reported missing when he went to return Barry Newton's sketchbook and Lauren and Newt were accused of kidnapping Tom. A few months later, Newt and Lauren decided to have sex. They both realised they weren't ready, however, after Lauren suggested going to a graveyard to have sex like in Romeo & Juliet. Dead body discovery Lauren plotted revenge against Elliot Bevan when he forgot to help them with their studies. Lauren overheard Elliot talking about his father, and along with a reluctant Newt, they contacted him through an internet message board. They convinced him to meet them in the woods. Elliot expected to meet his father, and suffered a nervous breakdown when no one arrived, and disappeared for several days. They discovered a body, but the body was identified as Sean Kennedy. When Elliot returned, Newt told him what has happened, and Elliot forced them to tell their parents. Lauren remained in the village when Valerie and Danny decided to leave. Relationship with Barry Newton Lauren took Newt's medication to try to understand how he felt with his schizophrenia. Newt and Anita Roy went to her house because Newt found out that Lauren told Anita about his schizophrenia, and they found Lauren seriously ill. Anita called an ambulance whilst Newt comforts her and told her he loved her. Lauren was banned from seeing Newt and Newt told her that he wants to end their relationship. Newt explained that Eli, one of Newt's hallucinations, would be gone forever if Lauren burnt Eli's belongings. Upon reconciling, Newt told her that they should try keep their relationship secret. On New Year's Eve 2008, Newt and Lauren slept together for the first time. However, only a month later, they split. When and Anita began dating, Lauren tried to ruin their relationship by claiming that Anita was bullying her. Newt discovered her lies, but they remained as friends. Relationship with Wade Ricky Campbell, Lauren, Theresa McQueen, Anita and Newt went on a camping trip. Newt brought along someone named Wade, and he and Lauren went off alone into the woods. Newt discovered Wade's bag of women's clothes and panicked, worrying about Lauren. He told the others and accidentally called Lauren his girlfriend. Lauren discovered Newt and Theresa's secret fling and slapped Newt across the face, before declaring that she was going out with Wade. Lauren slept with Wade inside Evissa, however he broke up with her upon realising she was using him. Newt later tries to reconcile their relationship but Lauren declines because of the pain he had caused her. Lauren starts a relationship with Gaz Bennett. Gaz and Lauren begin humiliating Anita for fun. Gaz and Lauren sleep together for the first time and Lauren realises that he was a virgin. The pair started to spend more and more time with Spencer Gray, a man with severe learning difficulties, who had also inherited a lot of money from Warren Fox. They used him to get him to buy alcohol for them and even swiped his credit card; they then hatched a plan to steal all of Spencer's money and run away together. Conning Spencer & departure Lauren gets Spencer drunk and tells him they slept together. She lies to him that she is pregnant with his child and that he has to give her £2000 to have an abortion. However Spencer, in a state of panic, tells Sasha about the situation. When Calvin finds out after lodger Cheryl Brady eavesdrops in the family argument, he grabs Gaz and throws him out, leading everyone to believe that Gaz is the father instead of Spencer, when in fact Lauren is actually not pregnant at all. Calvin's friend arrests Gaz after an argument which Lauren blames Calvin for. Gaz is released and makes plans with Lauren to run away that day, however their plans are cut short when Calvin is shot dead by Theresa. Lauren later lies to Sasha and Leo, telling them that she has had a miscarriage before running away with Gaz. Gaz is arrested for Calvin's murder and when he is later released he asks Lauren to run away with him again. However she can't when she sees that her dad needs her. This causes them to drift apart, and she then starts to reconcile with Anita, accepting to go to Paris with her to visit her sister Leila Roy. Gaz is furious about this and gives Lauren an ultimatum: him or Anita. Lauren then decides to choose Anita and Lauren breaks up with Gaz. Lauren then later hears that Gaz has been arrested. She is then told by Anita that he held a gun to her, in which Lauren didn't believe and angrily thought she was lying. However she realises this when Gaz was actually arrested and goes to apologise to Anita. Lauren doubts that Gaz would actually shoot Anita with a real gun, but Anita convinces her that he probably would. Gaz is later charged with Calvin's murder. Lauren believes him when he says he didn't but still wants nothing to do with him. Sasha finds out about the scam to fleece Spencer and argues with Lauren, but Lauren falls down the stairs of The Loft. Lauren is hospitalised but discharges herself so she can go to Calvin's funeral. During the funeral, Lauren shouts horrible things about Calvin then knocks his casket over. Valerie returns and reveals she wants to take Lauren back to Spain. Lauren visits Gaz in prison before leaving. He assumes that she cares about him, but she realises that she doesn't love Gaz anymore and leaves him. She then reveals to both Leo and Valerie that she wants to go to Spain with Valerie to reconnect with her. Out of guilt, Lauren then apologises to Spencer about her scheme and then is being forgiven by him. She later finds out that Valerie isn't going to Spain after all, but is then shocked to hear the rest of the family are joining them - even Spencer is going with them too. They attend the opening launch of the Chez Chez bar that replaces The Loft and they are cheered on as they leave the village. See also *List of appearances *Valentine family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Valentine family Category:Students Category:Past characters